


【止佐+鼬佐】救济措施

by klkier17



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klkier17/pseuds/klkier17
Summary: 向导止水和鼬x哨兵佐助，和平AU，私设如山





	【止佐+鼬佐】救济措施

鼬回到家，以最快的速度把大门关上。进门的那一刻，止水的乌鸦从他肩上消失了。

注意到自家的静音室被附上了一层水遁，鼬皱皱眉。看来情况比他想象的还要糟糕。屏住呼吸，他打开了静音室的门。

同时，传来了佐助痛苦的惨叫声。鼬的眉头跳动了一下。

轻手轻脚地走进房间，关上门，把水遁修补好。做完这一切后他看向止水，对方皱眉摇了摇头，鼬便站在两步开外，没有靠近。

他低头去看，青年怀中的人浑身打着颤，眼睛紧闭，手臂上尽是伤痕和大片淤青，苍白的嘴唇也被咬破，血已经结成了痂。

“没有受到攻击,任务途中突然开始的。已经持续了一个多小时，”鼬看着略显疲惫的止水，心中一寒，“他的屏障在瓦解，速度太快了，再这样下去会撑不住的。”

悄无声息地放出一点精神感知，鼬立刻明白了止水的意思。佐助的情况很糟糕，太糟糕了。止水摇头不是在怕他会搅乱局面，而是他根本没法靠近佐助的精神世界。

作为没有精神伴侣的未成年哨兵，佐助的屏障本身就比较薄弱，平时靠着鼬的精神链接才得以维持安稳。

而两小时前，鼬感知不到佐助的精神世界了。他们的精神链接断了。

此刻这道脆弱的屏障正在以惊人的速度破碎，而且佐助本人还在拒绝他的碰触，抱着十足的敌意，把鼬的意识向外推。要知道，比起正在帮他减缓屏障瓦解速度的止水，鼬根本还没有靠近，只是停留在他的屏障外进行感知而已。

这是在排斥他。

来不及感到委屈。鼬闭上眼深吸一口气，收起感知触角，再睁开眼时显得镇静了多。他深深地看了抱着佐助的止水一眼。

“止水，你和佐助建立身体链接吧。”

 

好痛……

意识在黑暗的世界中浮浮沉沉，好像有什么尖锐地戳着他的大脑和五脏。

好、痛。

他忍着浑身上下的痛意，挣扎着推眼前的门，有一秒钟诧异于视线中自己手掌的幼小。门很重，木质的门把手沾上了冷汗，他卯足了劲，老旧的木头才发出了吱呀的声响。

不要打开。不要看。

身后有一个声音说。

那一定是他很信任、很依赖的人的声音，因为他几乎要忍不住回头了。但是他不能。得打开…那扇门得打开。他知道，那扇门后，有人在等他。

 

佐助从意识底层出来时，眼前一片模糊，视网膜上还残留着那些画面。

睥睨的血眸、成堆的族人尸体，狠厉的攻击、从天而降的雷，还有最后的微笑和漫天的黑雨。画面逐渐构成记忆，野兽一样咆哮着冲破屏障，向他的大脑涌来，他痛呼着捂住脑袋。

紧接着，就有一双手抚上了他的额头，试图从外部小心地修复岌岌可危的屏障。佐助本能的抗拒了起来——他不要！还没有结束！那个人、那个人还在等他……

 

鼬担心地看着躺在他膝上的弟弟。他刚刚再一次被拒绝了靠近。

止水进入了佐助体内，时间紧迫，他们没做多少前戏。他埋在少年体内轻轻律动，同时握住了对方的性器，试图用结合的刺激唤回他的意识。

经过刚才的冲击，佐助的屏障已经彻底消失了，不知道是否能够撑到结合发挥效用。鼬垂下眼帘，用经过训练的合适力度按摩着弟弟的太阳穴，意识仍旧徘徊在他混乱的精神世界外，不被允许进入。

“嗯——”片刻，少年终于发出了一声呻吟。大脑、胸腹、四肢……身体到处又热又痛，尾椎更像是点了火一样。体内传来的酥麻感让他下意识地想逃开，却被谁按住了。佐助急促地喘了两下，挣扎着睁开眼。

结合起作用了，佐助的精神世界开始接纳他。止水摆动腰腹，在取悦少年的同时轻柔地将精神触角覆盖在对方的意识层上。临时屏障像一道窗帘遮住了刺目的光线，佐助喧嚣的精神世界终于开始安静了下来，他呼出一口气，黑瞳仍漫着迷茫的灰霾。

鼬低头看着少年无神的双眼，在他额头印下一个吻。感到佐助不再那么抵抗，他牵过对方的手，揉捏圆润的指尖，放出精神触角，跟随止水将少年的屏障重新建构。

熟悉的精神力让佐助扭动了一下，试图往散发源的方向挪动。止水干脆将他抱起来，示意鼬扶住佐助。

“啊嗯……唔……”角度的变换让青年的性器进入得更深了一点，佐助似乎啜泣了一下，睫毛抖了抖。然而靠到兄长身上后，又安心地昏沉了过去。

鼬从身后抱住佐助，重新牵起他的手，按揉指尖，将精神力一阵一阵的输送给他。眼见临时屏障搭建得差不多，止水专心埋在佐助的体内抽送。片刻后少年终于显出了一点结合的状态，胸膛起伏逐渐变快，从耳垂到脖颈泛起潮红，尚且无神的眼睛里也漫上了一层水雾。

“啊啊……！止、止水哥！”听到这句叫喊，两人都松了一口气。佐助刚从神游的状态走出，还未反应过来，有些呆滞的黑瞳睁得大大的。认出人后，他的双手徒劳地摆动了一下，很快又被鼬牵了过去输送精神力。

“佐助，别怕。我们在家里的静音室，”鼬在他耳边轻声说，“你刚刚神游了，止水在和你进行身体链接。先放松，好吗？”

“什…么……？”佐助的思绪仍是一片混乱，他想要扭过头看鼬，却被顶撞得不住摇头，“哈啊…慢、慢点……”

止水握住他的腰，歉意地笑了笑。佐助的临时屏障刚搭好，这时候去想那些令他神游的东西？太冒险了。况且，他也只是个普通的男人，现在让他停下，实在是有点困难。

“别去想，佐助，”鼬用手盖住少年的眼睛，轻柔的声音随着精神安抚传递过去，“把注意力集中在结合上，其他的交给我们。”

 

“啊、嗯……”结合的热度像沸腾的水一样滚起来，佐助握紧了哥哥的手，承受着止水自下而上的抽插。年轻的哨兵坦诚地表露着自己的欢愉，当然了，他一向很听哥哥的话，注意力全部都放在了正在进行的性事上。

鼬小心翼翼地探入佐助的精神世界，潜意识察觉到有人入侵，佐助颤抖了一下，在抵挡的前一刻被止水一个深入给顶了回去。

“哈啊……”

听到弟弟绵软的呻吟，鼬歉意地吻了吻对方的颈侧，通过了精神世界的第一层，想要深入就容易得多。鼬迅速到达了最深处，他屏住呼吸，准备面对让佐助陷入神游的东西。

 

佐助的精神图景是一片树林，他觉醒的时候鼬曾经进入过一次。和那时状似夏日的温和氛围不同，此刻的精神图景，寂静得十分异常。

鼬一边向前走一边小心地打量周围，没有一丝流动的空气，高照的艳阳也并不像它看上去那样温暖，树木僵直得仿佛涂在画布上的彩漆。整个精神图景，就像是被人按了暂停的画面，显不出一点生机。

“佐助？”他轻声喊道，试图唤醒精神图景的核心。

身旁的枝叶轻微摆动了一下，鼬敏锐地捕捉到风流动的方向，快速走去。

树林的深处，一只黑鹰盘旋在天空中，见鼬走来，它扇扇翅膀落在他的肩头。鼬安抚了一下佐助受惊的精神体，小动物确认了令它放心的精神力，蹭了蹭他的脖颈，安心地消失了。

尚且算不得参天的树木漏下些许阳光，洒落在层层叠叠的树影之间。他小心地向前走，光影交叠，最繁盛的大树底下，坐着一个人。鼬悄声倒抽一口气，那不是佐助。和止水在一起，还有人能悄无声息地入侵佐助的意识深层？

坐在树下的青年抬起眼来看他，不知是不是虚虚实实的光斑影响，双目对视的那一刻，鼬竟觉得对方的眼神带了些怀念的味道。

“他没事了，”青年的语句十分平稳，嗓音却透着一丝沙哑，“抱歉，闯入这里是一次意外。我已经把他安抚好了。”

说话间他摸了摸怀中少年的前额。鼬低头看去，佐助在青年的怀里安然地睡着，搭了一件披风，然而身上的衣服皱乱，鬓发微微汗湿，显然是挣扎过。同时，他注意到青年左臂空荡荡垂下的袖子。

“他是个幸运的孩子。”鼬沉默地看着青年，头巾和过长的刘海下，他的左眼是紫色的，泛着奇异的光泽。又是一副柔软的怀念神情。在这样的注视下，鼬下意识走近了一点。

看他走过来，青年站起身，单臂托住怀里的人，准备把他交给鼬，“我已经把错置的记忆全部删除，等结合热过去，他就没事了。”

鼬靠近他，接过佐助。这一瞬间，他突然觉得对方很熟悉——仅剩的漆黑的眼珠、微微上挑的眼角、眉毛蹙起的弧度、掩饰痛苦时嘴角抿起的方式——鼬张了张嘴，一个名字就要脱口而出。

“能够再见到你，我很高兴。”

双臂传来沉甸甸的重量，青年把佐助放在他怀里，右手绕过他的后背。

是一个拥抱的姿势。

 

“嗯…哥、哥哥……”鼬从精神图景出来时，恍神了片刻。听到怀里的人在叫他，不禁把手臂收紧了一点。正如那个青年所说，佐助已经脱离了危险，他正艰难地试图将注意力从结合转移到刚才发生的事上。

“佐助，还是专心一点比较好哦。”佐助的尝试让平稳了没一会儿的精神世界再次波动了起来，止水见状不妙，倾身找到少年的嘴唇亲过去。安抚的信息伴着青年的味道席卷了他的口腔，佐助愣了一下，随即意识到自己正在和止水结合——还是当着哥哥的面。

少年立刻涨红了脸，羞耻地弓起后背，唇齿相接中泄出微弱的呻吟声。止水放开他的嘴唇，转而亲了亲泛红的脸颊。

“放松，佐助，”鼬把对那个青年的思考放下，将安抚弟弟放在了第一顺位，“你已经开始结合热了，只有止水能帮你，”他轻轻搓揉着少年润滑的手掌，怜爱地在光洁的额头印下一个吻，“不用感到羞耻，这是正常的生理现象。”

被两个他最敬爱的兄长紧紧抱着，下身还插着其中一位的东西，年轻的哨兵根本无法进行思考。他咬着嘴唇，止不住的颤抖，在强烈的精神刺激下射了出来。

止水停下动作，柔缓地亲吻他，身体链接让他能够轻易的将安抚传达过去。可是对于少年来说，好像还是太过了。止水感到对方的精神开始出现混乱的苗头，皱着眉加深了亲吻。

“不要怕，不是永久链接，”深吻过后止水对他说，近在咫尺把含着安抚暗示的气息传给佐助，“结合热后就会解除。”少年闻言似乎安心了一点，顺着气息凑上前来寻求触碰，止水从善如流地衔住他的舌尖。

鼬看着两人接吻，垂下眼帘，不动声色地进行感知。佐助的精神世界正在借助两位向导的精神力自我修复。他方才已经泄过一次，鼬估量了一下少年的体力，觉得修复的速度有点慢，便用精神力给止水传达信息。

正在亲吻佐助的止水会意，托起佐助翻了个身。

“啊——”热源从唇间离开，还没反应过来，插在体内的性器便粗暴地在甬道里磨了一周，少年差点掉下泪来，被逼出一声带着哭腔的呻吟。止水调整好姿势，让佐助的后背靠在自己身上，随即开始小幅度的抽插。刺激、安抚和精神力同时传来，佐助舒服地哼哼了两声。他看着面前俯身靠近的鼬，似乎明白了将要发生什么，脸颊通红，蜷起了脚趾。

鼬凑近弟弟的嘴唇，吻了下去。佐助闭上眼，他们从未——也从不需要以这样的方式传输精神力。想到这是鼬，双唇相接的瞬间，少年打了个颤。熟悉的精神力漫上，带着安抚的意味填补进他的意识。佐助被抚慰得浑身发软，双手无力的被兄长抓住摩挲。

“佐助，我要开始动了，”止水轻声在他耳边说，握在少年腰际的手滚烫，“放松，别抵抗。其他的交给我和鼬就好。”

少年离开哥哥的唇畔，眯起眼睛微微点头，把身体和精神完全交给了两位兄长。

于是这彻底变成了一场性事。

止水的动作逐渐变得粗暴，他的精神触角已经在佐助的精神世界出入无阻了。结合热把向导的控制欲煽动到了极点，止水眯起眼，小心地插入屏障，将佐助的部分感官封闭了起来。佐助攀着鼬的脖颈，靠在他肩膀上，随着止水的动作呻吟。

“啊嗯……止水哥……”太——太舒服了。下身的抽插也好，覆在他胸前不断揉捏的手也好。无法抗拒的快感和强势的精神控制快要把他逼疯。少年在止水啃咬他后背的时候发出了小声的尖叫，颤巍巍的嗓音喊出的名字颇有一丝求饶的意味。

鼬撩开弟弟汗湿的鬓发，不断与他接吻，把精神力和安抚信息传递过去。有他在这里保证佐助不会陷入昏迷，止水可以肆无忌惮地将佐助对性的感知提到最高。

“嗯……别……”又是一阵猛烈的抽插。少年被欺负得太狠，眼眶泛红，几乎要落泪。结合热本来就让他对身体的感知度又上了一层，精神还被兄长控制住只能集中在被刺激的部分。大股的精神力随着快感输送过来，他摇着头双腿颤抖，由于被入侵得太过分而开始小声呜咽。

佐助快到高潮了。鼬看了止水一眼，对方沉浸在结合热中，花了两秒才反应过来他的意思，解除了对佐助的精神控制。

“啊！哈啊……” 感官恢复的同时，鼬衔住他的舌尖轻咬。过多的感觉一拥而上，佐助嘴唇颤抖着掉下眼泪，止水抱着他的腰腹，最后深入了几下，少年的甬道抽搐着缩紧，片刻后射了出来。

 

足够了。鼬抚摸着佐助的头发，输送的精神力已经足以支持少年自己维持屏障。结合热也消退了下去，止水拿过纸巾，歉意地擦拭佐助的尾椎——他的精液还黏在那里。

“你先带他去洗澡吧，”擦拭完后止水穿上衣服，“我去写报告，就在客厅。”

鼬擦干自己身上佐助的精液，疲惫地点点头。他站起身，从药箱里拿出几瓶安神的药，抱起已然昏睡过去的少年。

“关于报告，”走到门口，他突然想起来方才在佐助的精神图景中见到的人，“我等会儿有事要跟你说。”

END.


End file.
